MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/05 August 2014
02:00:19 -!- Princess Emalyn has joined Special:Chat 02:05:21 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 02:25:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 02:25:35 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 02:26:27 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 02:26:27 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 02:27:23 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 02:28:28 -!- UCS123 has left Special:Chat 02:35:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 03:37:11 -!- AmaranthineGov has joined Special:Chat 03:44:00 -!- AmaranthineGov has left Special:Chat 06:55:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 16:30:04 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 16:39:55 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 16:40:23 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:40:38 Sorry about inviting SU. 16:40:43 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 16:40:50 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 16:45:42 o/ 16:53:33 Btw, when shall the torch relay begin? 16:54:04 Probably september time. 16:54:15 Is Sangheili slagging off Bromenia now I take it? 16:57:28 Nope 16:57:37 We asked what communism is 16:57:49 He answered in a wikipedia article.. 16:58:12 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 16:58:14 Joy. 16:58:16 o/ 16:58:18 o/ 16:58:18 Hellooo! 16:58:22 o/ 16:58:43 How is everyone? 16:58:57 Fantastic 17:00:54 Great. 17:02:28 Will Cockatielville be joining us in next year's winter microlympic games? 17:03:20 Yes, we can be in next year's winter microlympic games. 17:03:41 Great 17:03:51 I will add Cockatielville 17:04:01 Awesome! Nice to have you aboard. 17:04:48 Btw Eastest everyone is on microball comics wiki 17:05:13 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 17:05:23 Ah I see. There's some information about it on a blog post I made recently Eastest, you can have a look whenever you're bored :D 17:05:41 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 17:05:56 Sorry about that internet messed up. 17:06:29 But Austrar, I didn't know everyone was at microball comics. 17:06:42 Microballcomics.wikia.com 17:10:27 Would you make the new scoreboard thing for Cockatiel Austrar? 17:11:50 Yes 17:14:24 Could you put (unconfirmed) next to the smithville thing in the infobox? 17:14:42 It only needs to be in the infobox but just to keep him happy till we get a definite decision. 17:16:53 Also, something's happened to the medal table it's gone a bit awry. 17:17:09 No smithville confirmed 17:17:16 He's entering 17:18:16 Oh okay, but take a look at the medal table. 17:18:21 It's messed up the page a little bit. 17:20:01 Fixed it 17:20:07 added the new scoreboards 17:21:13 Great. 17:28:24 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 17:33:37 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 17:38:25 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 17:39:10 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 18:25:13 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 18:25:19 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 18:25:24 :P 18:31:47 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 18:32:12 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 18:34:18 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat 18:48:25 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 18:49:34 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat 18:51:57 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 19:06:28 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 19:06:55 -!- LurkSAR has left Special:Chat 19:22:03 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 19:23:29 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat 19:24:02 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 19:24:03 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 19:24:04 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 19:25:00 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat 20:15:10 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 21:01:25 -!- AmaranthineGov has joined Special:Chat 21:23:59 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 21:24:21 -!- AmaranthineGov has left Special:Chat 21:24:25 -!- AmaranthineGov has joined Special:Chat 21:24:34 o/ 21:26:00 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 21:47:02 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 21:47:08 Hello 21:47:12 Hi 21:47:21 How are you ? 21:47:46 I'm pretty good. How about yourself? 21:48:46 Good 21:50:59 I'll be back in about 30 mins. 21:51:05 Okay 21:51:09 Goodbye o/ 21:51:30 -!- AmaranthineGov has left Special:Chat 22:17:09 -!- AmaranthineGov has joined Special:Chat 22:17:19 Back now 22:18:30 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 22:18:46 o/ 22:18:59 Hello. 22:23:29 Whats up? 22:23:42 How is it going? 22:24:10 Not much. Just working on my article. 22:24:16 I see. 22:28:45 -!- QwertyMals has joined Special:Chat 22:29:11 -!- QwertyMals has left Special:Chat 22:33:20 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 22:34:16 ... 22:34:41 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 22:51:38 -!- AmaranthineGov has left Special:Chat 2014 08 05